Breaking the Habit
by Sieg15
Summary: A couple months after ChiChi leaves Goku, he sees her at the bar with one of his friends. What will Goku do? Well just read.Bad a summaries


Ok this is a revision of the original Breaking the Habit story I made. No big changes just fixing the errors in the story.

_**Breaking the Habit**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Linkin Park or Dragonball Z.

Ages:

Goku: 30(cause of Dragonballs aka cDB)

Chi Chi: 27(cDB)

Yamcha: 27(cDB)

Goten: 30

Trunks: 31

Marron: 26

Bra: 19

Pan:18

(Normal POV)

And here she was. Chi Chi was looked at the man who was holding her in his arms. The man who won her over without even trying to. A man who showed more affection then anyone she ever knew. The one who she chose over her husband.

"Goku," Chi Chi thought with disgust, "you never did understand anything besides fighting. What a miserable husband you were."

She looked up at her new man. "Yamcha," she thought, "I wonder why Bulma picked a damn saiyan over a perfect man? A perfect HUMAN man at that"

Yamcha looked down at Chi Chi, "Are you ok Chi Chi?"

He always asked her this. Yeah, he felt a little bad about taking Chi Chi from Goku, after all he was one of his best friends, but that's what he deserved for leaving her constantly. He couldn't understand why Goku would always leave Chi Chi alone. After all, she was like the perfect woman to Yamcha. Everything about her was perfect to him, even the she would nod no. Even before they made a wish to dragon for youth, she still looked beautiful to him, she was just a knockout now. And now, with her divorce with Goku final as of a couple of months ago, they were going to a bar where they could play karaoke.

"Nothing to simple but nothing too sophisticated," Chi Chi thought as she walked through the door.

Yamcha, on the other hand, had big plans for the night. "Tonight's the night I ask," he smiled at this. He never even saw this coming but he couldn't care less.

He was a bachelor for a long time after Bulma left him for Vegeta, something he still felt a little hurt over. For a long time after that, being a bachelor was all he need or wanted. But ever since he began to go out with Chi Chi, things began to change. She changed him.

"For the better," Yamcha thought with a grin on his face.

The two walked in the bar. It was actually a nice bar. At least today it was a big bar and on Monday it would be a club through Friday. Unknown to them, a certain number of familiar faces were there.

(Other side of the Bar)

"Come on let's go somewhere else Trunks," Pan pleaded to her boyfriend. "I told you that this was bar today."

"Yeah let's go!" Both Goten and Bra said simultaneously.

"It isn't really that bad is it?" Goku chuckled at the sight of everyone yelling at Trunks at his mistake.

"Let's stay here for now and next week we go clubbing courtesies of the president of capsule corp.," Marron playfully suggested while elbowing Trunks in the ribs, softly of course.

"What! Wait a minute I never…..," Trunks started to say before he was cut off.

"Ok sounds great!" Everyone but Trunks agreed, to his disappointment.

Ever since his divorce with from his mother, Goten had began to let his father come with him whenever he went somewhere with Trunks and the others. They didn't mind seem to mind much, after all he was the nicest guy they knew while growing up. It also didn't hurt that everytime Goku went with them, they had more fun. Weather it be not knowing what a "Scotch on the rocks" meant or not knowing how not to embarrass his family, it was always fun. Every once in while he would get depressed but he would eventually come around. There was thing that Goten couldn't help but notice though. It seemed Goku was especially friendly to Marron. The same went for Marron as well.

"Maybe it was because Goku was best friends with her father" was what Goten always thought. They did give thanks to the Dragon and the dragonballs for restoring Goku's youth. Though he looked like he was as old as Goten was, he was still the same old Goku in many ways.

"So now that that's over what now?" Goku asked everyone but mainly pointed to Trunks.

"Well it is karaoke night so let's do some," Bra suggested.

"How did you know that," Goten asked with his eyebrows raised in question.

"I'm just gifted like that," Bra boastfully chuckled.

"Hardly," Pan interjected. "She read the big sign outside."

Everyone laughed while Bra was glaring at Pan. Just then Goku sat still in his chair. It was almost like he was frighten as well as sad at the same time.

"What is it dad?" Goten was scared. Never had he seen his father like that.

In a monotone voice Goku responded, "She's here."

While everyone pondered who "she" was, Marron, who instantaneously knew who "she" was, was the first to speak. "You mean Chi Chi is here right?"

"Yeah," Goku looked down with sadness. Even after all this time he wasn't ready to face her.

"And she's not alone," Trunks said looking at the entrance. "Yamcha is with her."

There was a brief silence between them. No one had any explanation for this.

(Back with Chi Chi and Yamcha: Normal POV)

The two had just sat down at a table, completely unaware of the fact that they were being watched.

"So Yamcha," Chi Chi asked with a slight uncertainty," you want to sing something or just watch other people while we drink?"

"Well if I go sing I'll need something for luck," Yamcha smiled at her.

"Is that all," Chi Chi giggled as leaned closer to Yamcha. They began kissing.

(Back at Goku's table)

They couldn't believe what they were seeing right in front of them. Chi Chi was kissing Yamcha. And from the looks of it they had kissed each other more then once before.

"So was this the true reason she left me?" Goku looked like he was ready to cry.

"It can't be the reason she left you dad," Goten, not wanting to see his father cry anymore, reasoned.

"Yeah," Pan said as she joined in her uncle's efforts. She too did not want to see her grandpa cry. "Grandma isn't like that."

"Maybe she is and maybe she isn't," Marron said quietly to herself.

Suddenly, almost as soons as his sadness appeared, Goku looked up with a smile on his face," I have an idea."

Everyone looked a little frighten at his smile. It just appeared with no warning. It looked like Goku had gone crazy, and crazy Goku wasn't something they wanted to deal with. Goku then slowly got up from the chair he had been sitting in and began to walk to the bar. Even though they were all worried, it was Marron who was worried the most. Although the only ones to see her worry were Pan and Bra.

"What's wrong Marron," Pan looked at Marron with concern.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure Goku won't hurt anyone," Bra tried to reassure her but it wasn't helping too much.

"She deserves pain for what she has done to my.." Marron cut off before she could finish.

"Goku!" Goten looked as if he was ready to die. "Wait a minute here! You're in love with my dad!"

"I thought you weren't listening to us?" Bra questioned her boyfriend with a puffed up face.

"So I was listening. So what," Goten inadvertently said his eyes looking up rather then looking at the annoyed Bra. "The subject is Marron here."

"Are you really in love with my grandfather?" Pan said with slight disgust.

"Well I…" Marron was once again cut off as Goku went upon stage.

(Chi Chi and Yamcha's table)

They broke away from kissing as the announcement was being made from the speakers that the karaoke contest was beginning. They turn to the stage to only see…..

"Goku!" Chi Chi was shocked. What was pure innocent Goku doing at a bar?

Yamcha, thinking Goku wasn't alone, quickly looked around the bar to find anyone else he recognized. He turned to look at the other side of the bar to see Trunks, Goten, Pan, Marron, and Bra at a table looking at Goku as well.

"Looks like we're not alone anymore," Yamcha whispered to Chi Chi. Chi Chi looked at where he pointed to see the others.

They were about to ask what was going on when Goku began to talk.

"Hello everyone!" a perky Goku said. "My name is Goku. I just recently got a divorce a couple of months ago from my ex-wife. I know what I did to cause it but now I want to sing this song to her where ever she is."

"What the hell is he doing!" Chi Chi angrily thought. "I know he knows I'm right here but why doesn't he want to say it?"

"A song?" Goten curiously thought. "I wonder what kind?"

"Have I lost you to her my sweet Goku?" Marron sadly wondered.

Goku on the other hand was still smiling. "The song is called 'Breaking the Habit' by Linkin Park. I don't usually sing this genre of music so bear with me."

The music was beginning and so was Goku.

Memories consume

Like opening the wound

I'm picking me apart again

You all assume

I'm safe here in my room

Unless I try to start again

I don't want to be the one

The battles always choose

'Cause inside I realize

That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean

I don't know how I got this way

I know it's not alright

So I'm

Breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

Tonight

Clutching my cure

I tightly lock the door

I try to catch my breath again

I hurt much more

Than anytime before

I had no options left again

I don't want to be the one

The battles always choose

'Cause inside I realize

That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean

I don't know how I got this way

I'll never be alright

So I'm

Breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

Tonight

I'll paint it on the walls

'Cause I'm the one at fault

I'll never fight again

And this how it ends

I don't know what's worth fight for

Or why I have to scream

But now I have some clarity

To show you what I mean

I don't know how I got this way

I'll never be alright

So I'm

Breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

Tonight

Goku stood there with one tear falling to the ground. He meant every word of the song. It hurt to sing it to him as much as it did to both Marron and Chi Chi to hear it. The applause from the song was deafening. Goku, to everyone's surprise, was actually a really good singer. It may not have been exactly like the original but it had it's own flair to it that made it just as good.

Chi Chi was sad yet angry at Goku. How could one song stir up so many lost emotions? Marron's reaction was similar yet different to Chi Chi's reaction. She was just sad. She loved Goku and was more then sure of it. The only thing stopping her was if Goku still had feelings for Chi Chi. She thought he hadn't and was going to tell him her feelings that night but now she thought that he might still had feelings towards Chi Chi. With that Marron ran out of the bar as soon as Goku took a bow. Goku began to walk to the table he saw Marron run.

"Hey guys," Goku asked Goten and the others. He looked at Marron's fleeing form as she ran off. "Why is Marron going?"

"Cause of you!" Bra yelled at Goku with anger. "She's in love with you and you broke her heart!"

"What! You mean she is love with me!" Goku said with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah and you just brok… Wait why are you smiling?" Bra was confused at Goku's gesture. Why was he smiling.

"Hey Goten I might be home late ok," Goku said as ran out the door.

(Back with Chi Chi and Yamcha)

Yamcha felt sick. Not only had he lost his chance to propose to Chi Chi but he might of just lost her completely.

"Chi Chi," Yamcha was afraid but to ask but it had to be done, "do you still love Goku?"

Chi Chi, completely taken back by this question, thought about it for a few seconds before she replied. "No I'm not in love with Goku. That was along time ago. I was just thinking if he really meant it."

"Which part?" Yamcha asked.

"The part where he says he'll never fight again," Chi Chi looked down.

"Maybe. I mean when he puts his mind to something, he usually means it," Yamcha was completely dumbfounded. Was he actually on Goku's side about this? Either way he was confused by the recent events.

Throwing his hands up in defeat, Yamcha sighed out, "Well looks like I won't propose right now."

"WHAT!" Chi Chi turned around quickly at Yamcha. She was almost in a state of complete ecstasy when she heard this. "Why didn't you say so in the first place!"

"Is that a yes or no?" Yamcha said, his hopes quickly rising.

"YES OF COURSE!" Chi Chi joyfully yelled out to wear the entire bar could hear. Of course, by this time, Goku had already left after Marron and a certain group was behind them and right near Chi Chi and Yamcha. Of course Chi Chi had forgotten about them when she said, "That was the reason I left Goku!"

Goten stopped chasing his dad and glared at his mom. Running right behind her to where she could here, he yelled out "What was that MOM! Mind repeating that for me? For your SON!"

(Outside in the Parking lot)

"Marron! Marron! Where are you!" Goku yelled out. He then saw a blonde trying to her car door as quickly as possible. "Marron!"

"Stay away from me Goku!" Marron sobbed out. "I don't want to talk to you!"

Goku walked closer to Marron despite her cry. "Marron let me explain. That song was to show Chi Chi that I had changed since our divorce and that she can't get me back. Cause I'm in love with you."

Marron stopped moving and turned slowly around. "Do you really love me?"

Goku simply smiled, leaned towards her and kissed her gently on the lips. Seconds passed like minutes as they began to put all their feelings into on kiss. They would've continued if Goten and Pan didn't hit them on each of their heads.

"I don't believe it," Goten chuckled. "Little Marron is going out with my dad."

"Marron, you and grandpa aren't getting married are you?" Pan said in disgust.

"You can probably bet on that," Trunks laughed.

"What a weird night," Bra shook her head.

"Yeah," Goku chuckled with holding Marron. "So what took you guys so long?"

"Well," everyone looked at each other.

Goten, being the unofficial representative of the group, responded, "We were asking Mom why she left you? Apparently it was to be with Yamcha. She was cheating on you with Yamcha for over a year. Finally she filed for divorce and blamed on you for constantly training."

"Oh that's all?" Goku smiled.

"Yeah and she wanted to know if you really meant you were going to quit fighting," Goten finished.

"I haven't given up fighting but I'm not going to go away from my loved ones any more like I used to," Goku said then looked at Marron. "I don't want to lose you cause of that. Not you. Not ever."

"And I will never leave you," Marron smiled back.

"Please don't kiss in front of us," Both Pan and Goten pleaded.

"Alright but say Goku," Marron said but then whispered in Goku's ear. "Why don't stay the night in my apartment? Just us by ourselves?"

"HELL YA!" Goku yelled out in joy. He turned to Goten. "The apartment is all yours for tonight so enjoy!"

With that Marron put her car in it's capsule and Goku used instant transmission to her apartment.

THE END…or is it…

Ok this was my first fan fiction that I made. I figured that I should update it. After all, my writing has gotten better. Hope you guys you enjoyed. I'm still debating weather I should make a sequel where Krillin finds out. Oh well. R&R!


End file.
